


Aquí estoy yo

by Sajara_the_inquisitor



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sajara_the_inquisitor/pseuds/Sajara_the_inquisitor
Summary: Luego de la misión poco satisfactoria de tratar de asesinar a Sidonis, Garrus se encuentra en un estado de molestia y enojo hacia su comandante, alejándola de su lado y evitando hablar con ella. Sin embargo, esta misma distancia autoimpuesta  le comienza a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Shepard. Los que se acrecientan cuando observa la cercanía de ella con Thane.¿Qué hará Garrus al darse cuenta que su lugar en las misiones no era tan seguro como creía? ¿Cuando vea que ocupan su lugar al lado de Shepard? ¿Cuando el corazón de la comandante pueda ser conquistado nuevamente por un hombre que no era él?





	1. Traición

Calibrar era una actividad que siempre lo calmaba. Tener que centrarse en algoritmos complejos en vez de situaciones emocionales resultaba ser el mejor escape de su tortuosa realidad.

 

Sinodis había escapado, o más bien, lo había dejado escapar por insistencia de Shepard, pero lo que realmente le molestaba era que no se fue con una bala incrustada en su cráneo. El simple pensamiento que en estos momentos podría estar disfrutando de su vida le hacía hervir la sangre.

 

Su concentración y ensimismamiento le impidió escuchar que la puerta de la batería principal se abría y que alguien se quedaba apoyado en la pared a su derecha. Cuando se dio cuenta, supo de inmediato quién era.

 

-"Shepard"- murmuró sin quitar su mirada desde el panel.

 

-"Garrus...yo-"

 

-"Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado ahora"

 

-"Por favor, sólo quiero saber cómo estás"

 

-"No quiero hablar del tema, supongo que aquello te da una idea de mi estado"- Shepard quedó inmóvil. Una leve mirada de soslayo le permitió ver el dolor de aquella respuesta en el rostro de la comandante. Sabía que ella tenía las mejores intenciones, pero estaba demasiado molesto como para poder simplemente olvidar lo que había pasado y, aunque le quemaba por dentro, quería que ella sufriera un poco de lo que él había sufrido.

 

-"Creo que hiciste lo correcto"

 

-"Lo correcto habría sido que Sidonis muriera 10 veces. Lo correcto habría sido que ninguno de mis hombres estuviera ahora enterrado en una tumba sin nombre"- Shepard hizo el intento de acercarse, pero una fría atmósfera emanada desde el turiano la detuvo.

 

-"Aún estás cegado por el deseo de venganza, Garrus"

 

-"¿Cegado? No, no estoy ciego. Y aun con mil vendas en mis ojos podría reconocer a un traidor cuando se cruza en mi camino"- Posó su mirada en la de la comandante y vio la turbación en su rostro. Era evidente lo que estaba pensando: no sabía si Garrus hablaba de Sidonis o de ella misma.

 

Pero no era lo único, Garrus tenía la sensación de que Shepard estaba pensando en algo más.

 

-"Si, bueno..."- La puerta de la batería se volvió a abrir y esta vez fue Tali quien entró, deteniéndose de golpe al ver a Shepard.

 

-"Oh, lo siento. No sabía que estabas ocupado"- Garrus miró a Tali y habló calmadamente.

 

-"No hay problema, Shepard iba de salida"- Tali parecía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, pues pasó su ojos desde Garrus hacia la mujer varias veces. La comandante mantuvo una mirada inexpresiva por algunos segundos, pero luego le sonrió a muchacha y salió sin despedirse.

 

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-preguntó la quariana una vez que la puerta volvió a cerrarse. -"¿Sigues molesto por lo de Sidonis?"

 

Garrus hizo un gesto de desagrado con la cara y se giró hacia el panel nuevamente. Tali dio un breve sonido de desaprobación, pero no siguió con el tema. En vez de ello, trató de buscar un nuevo tópico de conversación. Llegaron muy rápidamente a armas, cada uno defendiendo su favorita, ya sea la escopeta o el fusil de francotirador.

 

-"Shepard me regaló un mod extremadamente útil cuando nos vimos en Progreso de Libertad. Creo que se lo robó a alguien de Cerberus antes de salir de la estación"

  
El turiano rio pensando en que ella siempre estaba tratando de sabotear a los altos mandos o enviando información a la Alianza.

 

" _Has traicionado a la Alianza, me has traicionado a mi_ "

 

De pronto, aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente. Era lo que Kaidan le había reclamado a Shepard cuando se encontraron en Horizonte. En el pasado, ellos habían mantenido una relación no muy larga pero aparentemente apasionada. Sin embargo, ni siquiera aquello había aminorado la ira que el miembro de la Alianza había descargado en Shepard.

 

" _Eres todo lo que tengo, Garrus. No sé qué haría sin ti_ "

 

Aquella confesión hecha por ella luego de gritar y casi destruir su cabina posterior al encuentro con su ex amante lo había dejado estupefacto. Shepard siempre le dio más valor del que él mismo creía merecer, le confiaba su vida constantemente y lo llevaba a todas sus misiones. Habían creado un vínculo irrompible durante su tiempo juntos en la SR-1.

  
Pero ahora su relación estaba en las cuerdas. Y, por si fuera poco, él mismo le había acusado de traición, aun cuando le había recalcado lo idiota que era Kaidan por pensar que ella podría traicionar a alguien apreciado.

 

Genial.

 

Muy tarde se dio cuenta que Tali llevaba varios minutos hablando y ahora le pedía su opinión.

 

-"¿No crees que tengo razón?"-Garrus volvió a la realidad y trató de pensar en algo para responder.

 

-"Eh...claro, por supuesto..."- Tali se cruzó de brazos y podría haber jurado ver un brillo de molestia.

 

-"No tienes idea de qué es lo que te acabo de decir, ¿verdad?"- Garrus dio un fuerte suspiro y movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

 

-"Mira, lo siento. Aparentemente no es mi mejor día..."- se volvió lentamente y miró a Tali con culpabilidad. La chica solo se quedó mirándolo algunos segundos, como si estuviera pensando en decirle algo desagradable.

 

-"Tu indiferencia hacia Shepard te está pesando"- Tali puso su mano en el hombro del turiano y luego le habló más suavemente. -"Prácticamente te estás intoxicando. Habla con ella"

 

-"No"- Garrus se aferró con fuerza a la consola- "Mis compañeros no se merecían morir y que el culpable quedara impune"

 

-"¿Impune? ¿No viste a ese turiano? Morirá de culpa e inanición probablemente en una semana. Tu bala en su cabeza habría sido un regalo."- Garrus seguía firme en su postura. Tali se acercó más a él y habló con seriedad - "Shepard se arriesgó a todo por ti. Y creo que aún no lo sabes, pero le hirieron en su costado y en el hombro durante uno de los tiroteos. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta pues estabas demasiado ocupado pensando en matar a Sidonis"

 

Aquella revelación dejó atónito a Garrus.

 

-"¿Shepard resultó herida?"- Estaba confundido e incrédulo. No parecía posible aquello.

 

-"Te grité, pero aparentemente estabas sordo también. Shepard dijo que siguiéramos y se colocó una gran banda de medigel en sus heridas. Supongo que luego se dirigió donde la doctora Chakwas para ser tratada"

 

Ella jamás resultaba herida, no al menos cuando ambos iban juntos. Se protegían, se cuidaban, observaban las espaldas del otro... ¿Cómo podría estar herida y él ni siquiera lo notó?

 

-"Creo que tienes mucho en qué pensar. Toma, esto es para ti."- Era una barra de proteínas dextro. La comida de turianos y quarianos no era la más sabrosa de la galaxia, pero las barras de proteínas podían catalogarse como 'aceptables' e incluso 'agradables'.

 

-"Gracias, Tali"- Ella estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo.

 

-"La barra me la dio Shepard. Probablemente trajera una para ti. Iré a reclamarla"

 

La puerta de la sala se cerró dejando simplemente los sonidos producidos por las computadoras y equipos funcionando.

 

¿De verdad podía haber dejado pasar tantas cosas durante su misión?

 

No quiso darle más vueltas y siguió con la calibración de las armas de la Normandía tratando de ahogar en los números su sentimiento de inseguridad y autoreproche.


	2. Desplazado

 

 

Escuchaba los disparos desde la planta baja, oía también los gritos de instrucciones que se daban los mercenarios. ¿Soles azules? ¿Eclipse? ¿Manada sangrienta?. No sabía cuál de ellos serían los que estaban de turno, pero tampoco quiso arriesgarse levantando su cabeza. Revisó sus municiones y las heridas que hasta entonces tenía. No eran graves, pero las balas comenzarían a escasear y el hambre haría flaquear las fuerzas que le quedaban. Su situación era por lo bajo desfavorable. Garrus sabía cuál era el final que enfrentaría, solo le quedaba decidir cómo hacerlo.

“ _Si caigo, me llevaré a todos los que pueda conmigo_ ”

 

Pensó en lo que aun le quedaba e hizo algo que sólo una situación tan desesperada como esta podría justificar: Llamó a su padre.

 

 

Aquel recuerdo se cortó de repente al escuchar desde la distancia un ruido sereno. Una voz femenina que lo llamaba constantemente.

 

-"¿...Shepard?"

 

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, enfocando su atención en aquella voz. Triste fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta que quien lo llamaba era en realidad EDI, la IA que hablaba a través de los parlantes. Miró a su alrededor y recordó que se había quedado dormido en un rincón mientras se comía la barra de proteínas que le había dado Tali.

 

-"EDI"- dijo en un tono somnoliento mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

 

-"Lamento molestar su descanso, pero lo están esperando para la reunión en la sala de conferencias. La Comandante Shepard me pidió que le informara a toda la tripulación, pues además tiene que ver los detalles de la misión que realizará en la Ciudadela."

 

-"Dile que voy de inmediato"

 

Como pudo se puso de pie, pero se mantuvo algunos segundos apoyado en la pared de la habitación. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces tratando de desintegrar las memorias que su subconsciente había traído a flote una vez más. Se movió luego a la repisa del costado y revisó sus armas. Si prontamente tendría una misión, éstas debían estar listas y cargadas para la acción. Salió a paso rápido de la batería principal, justo para encontrarse con Thane parado frente al ascensor. El drell lo observó con algo de sorpresa, pero inmediatamente le dio un breve movimiento de cabeza como señal de saludo.

 

-"Buenos días, Garrus. Pensé que ya estarías en la reunión".

 

-"Tuve un leve contratiempo, parece que mi ciclo de sueño aún no se acomoda"- Thane dio una media sonrisa.

 

-"Lo entiendo, es difícil tratar de acostumbrar tus horas de sueño con las de una nave humana".

 

Ambos bajaron sin intercambiar más palabras, caminando en un silencio que resultaba algo incómodo para Garrus. Le agradaba Thane, pero había algo en él que le molestaba. El drell era una de las opciones favoritas de Shepard para misiones peligrosas y sigilosas, pero detestaba tener otro francotirador con él. Además, su cortesía con la Comandante le enfermaba.

 

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala de conferencias, vio que Shepard conversaba con Miranda mientras le mostraba insistentemente un documento en un PDA de datos. Levantó su mirada cuando sitió la puerta deslizarce y le sonrió cálidamente a Thane, quien le correspondió con una breve inclinación. Shepard entonces pasó la mirada hacia Garrus y trató de mantener la sonrisa, pero era notable la tensión en sus ojos y la curvatura de su boca.

 

Cuando todos los miembros de su escuadrón estuvieron presentes -incluida Jack- Shepard llamó al orden para comenzar a discutir el avance de la misión. Hasta ahora la nave se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, habían logrado hacer numerosas modificaciones con el fin de poder atravesar el Relé Omega-4, se cotejó una lista de armas además de nuevos mods para cada uno de los miembros del equipo y finalmente se estableció la fecha en la cual irían en busca del módulo segador. Shepard se aseguró que cada uno tuviese lo que necesitaba. Para esta misión, la confianza entre todos era lo más importante.

 

-"Bien, eso es todo con respecto a la misión del módulo segador. Ahora, Thane y Kasumi, por favor quédense. Debemos discutir el procedimiento de la misión en la ciudadela. El resto, dispérsese."-

 

Garrus estuvo a punto de ir a tomar su asiento al costado de Shepard, pero se quedó pasmado. La mente del turiano no lograba integrar todas las palabras que la comandante acaba de decir.

 

Esperó poder tener contacto visual con la mujer, ver si es que acaso era un error. Pero Shepard tuvo su cabeza mirando su PDA aún cuando era obvio que no estaba leyendo nada.

 

Entonces realmente comprendió lo que sucedía: Iba a una misión, pero no estaba incluido en ella.

 

Sintió una mano en su brazo que lo movía de su lugar hasta llevarlo fuera de la sala. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, se dio cuenta que era Tali quien lo guiaba. Cuando estuvieron lejos, ella se detuvo y lo miró de frente para hablarle.

 

-"¿De verdad pensabas que te llevaría a la misión luego de lo que pasó?"- señaló como si le acabara de leer la mente. No pudo contestar de inmediato, pero su mente trabajaba a mil.

 

-"Yo...bueno. Es obvio que no podría ir a todas las misiones, pero..."- Lo pensó un momento y sintió una repentina angustia.  ' _Es la primera vez que no me lleva con ella desde...desde que nos conocemos_ '. Tali lo arrastró hasta el ascensor y bajó con él a la cubierta de la tripulación.

 

-"Tienes que relajarte, estoy segura de que piensas que, si no estás ahí, algo le puede pasar. Pero Thane y Kasumi van con ella. Estará bien".

 

-" _'Bien'_  no es una palabra que defina muy acertadamente lo que ha sido la vida de Shepard. Yo...yo necesito procurar su protección".

 

-"No es lo que pensaste cuando te acompañó por Sidonis"- Al turiano lo embargó un enorme sentimiento de culpa por lo que le había pasado en aquella misión. Tali comprendió que había sido un golpe bajo, por lo que agregó- "Te está dando espacio, Garrus. "

 

-"Yo no necesito espacio...yo necesito..."- y se calló. Miró a Tali como si hubiese estado a punto de decir algo que lo condenaría por toda la eternidad. Sintió un repentino alivio al no seguir con la idea que se había apostado en su mente. Ella  se quedó esperando a que él terminara la frase, pero estaba a punto de explotarle la cabeza.

 

-"¿Necesitas...?"- Garrus no podía decírselo, no podía decirle a nadie lo que acababa de pensar. Era estúpido, sin sentido, imposible y poco práctico. Pero la idea siempre iba y venía, por mucho que él tratara de taparla con otras.

 

-"Necesito un trago...o algo que me deje inconsciente"

 

-"Puedo golpearte la cabeza"

 

-"Que ese sea el plan B"

 

 

 

 

 

La verdad fue que Garrus apenas si probó su licor. Sentía que nada podría pasar por su garganta con el enorme nudo que tenía. Tali, por su parte, sorbía con su pajilla lentamente su vaso. Una vez que hubo terminado, se quedó mirando al turiano hasta que éste no pudo soportarlo.

 

-"¿Hay algo en mi cara? ...aparte de que está a punto de caerse a pedazos, por supuesto"

 

-"Estoy esperando"

 

-"¿Esperando qué, exactamente?"

 

-"Oh, no sé…, que los segadores nos maten a todos, volver a mi planeta de origen... "- Garrus entendió que estaba ebria y quitó su mirada justo cuando más impacto podría haber visto la quariana en él- "...que aceptes que amas a Shepard..."

 

\- “¡¿Qué?!”

 

\- “Pfff... no me digas que no lo estabas pensando.”

 

-"Por supuesto que no.…es…es...por lo bajo ridículo"- Tali no dijo nada y siguió sorbiendo su pajilla aun cuando ya nada quedaba en el vaso. - "Ella es humana y yo soy turiano...somos incompatibles en miles de formas diferentes..."

 

\- ¿Cómo turianos y asari? - bueno, aquello era un punto válido. La gente poco se quejaba de aquellas uniones y eran bastante comunes. Sorpresivamente, Tali comenzó a reír.

 

-"Estoy bromeando, keelah. Aunque me sorprende que te alteraras tanto. ¿No crees que Shepard sea suficiente para ti?"

 

-"Más bien creo...que yo no soy suficiente para ella"- Tali se enderezó y se acercó un poco a él. El alcohol hacía que sus frases fueran lentas y pausadas, poniendo énfasis en algunas palabras. 

 

-"¿Eso quiere decir que _sí_ estas interesado?"

 

-"Claro que no, es solo que...es mi amiga. Diablos, es la única verdadera amiga que tengo en toda esta maldita galaxia. "

 

-"Pues, gracias"- comentó un poco molesta. Garrus quiso excusarse, pero Tali siguió hablando. - "Entonces, hablemos de ella como amigo. ¿Crees que un asesino drell sería adecuado para ella?"

 

-"¿Shepard y Thane?"- Solo decirlo hizo que todo dentro de él se retorciera, por lo que quiso cambiar el curso de la conversación- "¿Por qué le estamos buscando pareja a Shepard? Ya bastante malo fue lo que pasó con Kaidan"

 

-"A nuestra comandante le falta alguien a su lado, con quien pueda quitarse las tensiones del día. Y ahora, por tu culpa, un hombro en quien llorar. Probablemente Thane esté ocupando ese lugar"

 

Las calmadas palabras de Tali exasperaba aún más a Garrus.

 

-"Por favor, conoce a Thane hace unos meses solamente. No es posible que tengan tanta confianza como la que tenemos nosotros"

 

-"¿Por qué no? Ya ocupó tu lugar en la asignación de misiones. Y ya antes de eso, casi siempre iba con ustedes. Es sólo cosa de tiempo que ocupe el puesto de amigo y probablemente el de amante, ya que tú no lo quieres." - Garrus no dijo nada, solo quedó ahogándose en su propia angustia. Se tomó el trago de un golpe y finalmente miró a su compañera.

 

-"Eres una persona realmente horrible cuando bebes".

 

-"Estoy tratando de ayudar..."- hipó varias veces antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a su compañero.

 

\- “Pues no lo haces nada bien” – Tali le levantó su vaso aun vacío hacia él.

 

\- “Anotado…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola fic lectores! He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Besitos en la frente a todos <3


	3. Práctica

 

 

Luego de aquella iluminadora conversación con Tali, Garrus se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. Justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría, Kasumi apareció frente a él.

 

-"Hola, tú, pareces preocupado. ¿Se te olvidó calibrar algo?"- Garrus gruñó por lo bajo y salió a paso rápido hacia la batería principal. Sólo llevaba unos pasos  cuando escuchó una conversación desde soporte vital. 

 

-"Gracias, Comandante. Por lo que estás haciendo por mí. Significa...más de lo que puede imaginar"- Garrus quiso ignorarlo y seguir caminando, pero su curiosidad fue más grande.

 

-"Para mí también es importante, Thane. Quiero que estés tranquilo"

 

No pudo seguir espiando, porque escuchó moverse las sillas, así que salió hacia su lugar de trabajo. Mientras iba caminando, sintió una mirada en su espalda. Sabía que era Shepard, pero no se pudo voltear pues ella se habría dado cuenta que los había estado espiando, lo habría visto en su cara. La mirada duró hasta que entró a la batería principal y cerró la puerta tras él.

 

Comenzó a caminar en todas direcciones apretando los puños. Se odiaba por estar molesto, odiaba comprender lo que él estaba sintiendo. Se odiaba por ser egoísta, por querer que Shepard solo dependiera de él. Finalmente, tomó lo primero que encontró y lo lanzó contra la pared en un profundo ataque de ira.

 

Se había engañado durante tanto tiempo.

 

Fingió que estaba feliz al ver a la comandante con Kaidan en sus tiempos en la SR1, cuando en realidad se estaba rompiendo por dentro.

 

Fingió que estaba bien cuando supo de la muerte de Shepard, cuando la verdad era que casi murió de pena.

 

Fingió que se buscó trabajos peligrosos porque odiaba la injusticia, cuando en realidad no encontraba una justa razón para vivir.

 

Fingió creer que Kaidan estaba confundido y que recapacitaría luego de su encuentro en Horizonte, cuando en realidad quería matarlo por decirle aquellas estupideces a Shepard en vez de celebrar que estuviera viva.

 

 

Y ahora fingía que no sentía nada por ella...cuando claramente era su mundo.

 

 

-"¿Garrus, estás bien?"- sonó el intercomunicador de su mesa de trabajo. Garrus había caído lentamente al suelo, pero se mantuvo en su puesto aun cuando la voz de Shepard sonaba por el altavoz, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara más- "Garrus...EDI dijo que estabas alterado. ¿Dime qué sucede?"- Se produjo otro largo silencio. Cuando se escuchó la voz de nuevo, era temblorosa y quebrada - "Garrus...por favor, no sigas ignorándome"

 

Como pudo tocó el botón del intercomunicador.

 

-"Estoy bien. Solo...déjame. "

 

-"...está bien"

 

Y todo quedó en silencio de nuevo. Lo negó, lo negó y lo siguió negando. Al cabo de varios minutos, así como de un complejo tren de pensamiento, Garrus llegó a su conclusión.

 

“ _No puedo hacer nada, no puedo seguir con esto…simplemente, amo a Shepard_ ”

 

 

Decirlo, al menos en su cabeza, fue un alivio para el alma. Una cosa menos que lo atormentaría por las noches. Ahora sólo le quedaba pensar qué hacer con ello. El primer paso estaba arreglado: al menos lo había aceptado. Pero… ¿Cómo debía dirigirse a ella?

 

Fácilmente pasó una hora en la que Garrus estuvo considerando qué hacer. ¿Debía tratar de que volvieran a ser amigos? ¿Podría pensar en que ambos fueran algo más? Por inercia miró el comunicador y rió de mala gana. Él pensado en una relación cuando en su posición sería afortunado si ella volvía a dirigirle la mirada siquiera.

 

Al final pensó que lo mejor era simplemente actuar. Tomó su omniherramienta y escribió un breve texto:

 

" _Comandante_ : _No te sorprenderá saber que me he dado cuenta que soy un terco irremediable,_

_pero me gustaría decírtelo a la cara. Si pudieras darme algunos minutos, te lo agradecería._

\- Garrus"

 

Tal vez, si tenía suerte, ella le concedería la oportunidad de hablar y recobrarían su amistad, que era mucho mejor que ser ignorado. Además, había logrado ayudar a vencer a Saren fingiendo estar bien, podría ayudar a vencer a los recolectores de igual forma. Su plan era hablar con ella, fingir que todo había sido una etapa pasajera y así volverían a ser los amigos que fueron. Eso si ella le perdonaba.

 

Esperó algunos minutos, pero Shepard no le contestó. Tal vez estaría ocupada con algún asunto.

 

Tratando de quitarse aquella sensación de tensión en sus hombros, decidió ir a ejercitarse un poco. Para los turianos, golpear cosas era la mejor terapia.

 

Nuevamente se dirigió al ascensor para bajar hasta la última planta, donde se encontraban todas las naves de acercamiento y los vehículos terrestres. En aquel sector había un rincón acondicionado para el entrenamiento de los tripulantes. Para estar más cómodo, se quitó la armadura e incluso la parte superior de su traje diario. Hizo algunas flexiones y saltos para calentar. Entonces se dirigió a golpear un saco que estaba en una esquina.

 

Aquella sesión estaba siendo especialmente satisfactoria. En más de una ocasión, la cara de algunas personas suplantó aquel saco, dándole aun más motivación al entrenamiento. Posiblemente luego de una hora, Garrus escuchó abrirse la puerta del ascensor, junto con los pasos de alguien caminando. Se detuvo y sostuvo el saco para que no siguiera balanceándose. Sorpresivamente para él, era Shepard quien se acercaba, con sus manos en los bolsillos fingiendo una expresión despreocupada.

 

\- “Oh…”- Dijo ella cuando vio a Garrus con su torso desnudo. Parecía que quería decir algo, tal vez iba a bromear, pero sabía que la situación no estaba para aquel tipo de movimiento.

 

\- “¿Primer turiano al que vez desnudo?”- Un brillo de alegría se posicionó en los ojos de la comandante.

 

\- “De hecho, siempre creí que la armadura era parte de sus cuerpos”- Garrus rio, sinceramente rio.

 

\- “Aparentemente, nuestra armadura es un misterio para los humanos, así como para los turianos lo es aquella extraña extensión en las cabezas de los humanos”

 

-“Se llama cabello”

 

Se extendió un silencio entre ambos, silencio que ninguno de los dos quería romper luego de aquella atmósfera de distensión y amistad que se había generado. Fue Shepard la que hizo el primer movimiento, literalmente, puesto que se acercó hasta una de las paredes en donde había varios casilleros.

 

 

\- “Hace…tiempo que no practico combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Te molestaría ayudarme?” – Los ojos de Garrus se abrieron ante la sorpresa de la petición hecha por la mujer.

 

\- “Yo…no…espera…quieres… ¿qué? ”- Shepard sacó de uno de los casilleros unas cintas que comenzó a enrollar en sus nudillos con paciencia.

 

\- “Un intercambio de golpes, ya sabes, nada muy pesado”

 

\- “¿Estás segura?”- Ella le sonrió. Garrus retrocedió un poco pensando en lo que ella le estaba proponiendo. 

 

\- “Tal vez seas muy fuerte, pero yo soy bastante ágil”

 

¿Cuerpo a cuero...con ella? Recordó lo que había pasado hace años atrás con aquella turiana de su grupo. El final había sido bastante inesperado pero agradable. La idea de terminar de igual forma con Shepard lo hizo sentir excitado pero culpable.

 

-"No quiero hacerte daño" - dijo sin estar muy convencido y con la voz irregular. Ella elongó un poco antes de dar varios golpes al aire como calentamiento.

 

-"Veo que te tienes mucha confianza. Eso sólo hará más humillante tu derrota"

 

Shepard se puso en posición sobre la colchoneta y a Garrus no le quedó más opción que aceptar el reto. Luego de aquel desafío, no podía dejarla ganar.

 

Durante varios minutos sólo giraron en círculos tratando de encontrar alguna brecha que le diera ventaja sobre el otro, pero la defensa de ambos era muy buena, sin dejar lugares desprotegidos o huecos en su guardia.

 

Por lo tanto, Garrus se aventuró hacia ella para poder desestabilizar su defensa y crear un hueco. Dio un breve golpe directamente hacia la cara, pero Shepard lo detuvo con su brazo derecho. Garrus esperaba cegarla momentáneamente mientras ella detenía el ataque, pero Shepard no le quitó sus ojos de encima en ningún momento.

 

Volvieron a levantar la guardia, caminando sigilosamente. La siguiente en atacar fue Shepard, pero con una serie de ataques rápidos y certeros. Garrus a penas si podía predecir dónde atacaría la mujer, quien por ser más pequeña podía llegar más rápido a ciertos sectores. Claramente no lo atacaría en la cara, pero todo su tronco estaba en su mira.

 

Aquel entrenamiento fue más duro de lo que había pensado el turiano. Mentalmente estaba agotándose. Evidentemente la comandante estaba muy bien entrenada, puesto que todos sus movimientos eran parte de una estrategia. Se golpearon en numerosas ocasiones, ella recibió ataques en sus costillas y brazos, él por su parte, cayó al piso más veces de las que quería contar.

 

A pesar de todo, lo estaba pasando realmente bien, olvidando por completo de la discusión que ambos tenías.

 

La batalla finalizó cuando Shepard, luego de una serie de giros por el piso, logró tumbar a Garrus de bruces, doblando su brazo tras la espalda y quedando sentada sobre él. Al turiano no le quedó más opción que golpear el piso en señal de rendición.

 

Shepard rio y cayó a su lado completamente agotada. Su cuerpo estaba brillante por el sudor, su respiración irregular movía su pecho hacia arriba y hacia abajo. La imagen era muy similar a la que había imaginado en sus noches solitarias, aunque en una situación un poco más…lujuriosa.

 

Garrus sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca, que se extendió por varias partes del cuerpo. Era un cosquilleo peligroso así que trató de eliminarlo pensando en otra cosa.

 

Ella giró su rostro, con una tierna y sincera sonrisa que lo inmovilizó algunos segundos. Sentía que no merecía ser mirado de aquella forma.

 

-"Shepard, lo siento… lo siento mucho.” - La cara de Shepard  cambió, mostrando una expresión dolida- “Te he tratado de una forma muy infame cuando solo me has estado ayudando. Estaba molesto...porque sabía que tenías razón"- la mujer no habló de inmediato pero cuando lo hizo, le sonrió de medio lado.

 

-"Si fuera por eso, deberías estar enojado constantemente conmigo"- Garrus sintió como si acabaran de desatarlo de un montón de nudos en su cuerpo. Le correspondió la sonrisa como pudo.

 

-"Pero no lo estoy, eso nos dice algo"- Ella hizo un sonido de desaprobación.

 

-"¿Y qué hizo que volvieras en sí y recordaras lo genial que es ser mi amigo?"-preguntó mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Jamás aceptaría que esa misma ceja había sido parte de miles de fantasías. Quiso mentirle, quiso crear alguna respuesta ingeniosa para librarse de aquello, pero no pudo.

 

-"Tu voz"- Shepard lo miró  sorprendida.- "tu preocupación incluso cuando te estuve evitando tanto" - Garrus se armó de valor y se sentó a su lado, no sin antes hacer una mueca de dolor por sus músculos golpeados.

 

-"En serio, de verdad, lo siento Shep"- Trató de decir algo más, pero quedó mudo al ver que Shepard se tapaba sus ojos con su antebrazo. Esperó un momento y escuchó sollozos. Shepard estaba llorando.

 

-"Maldición"-dijo ella mientras trataba de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran - "es solo que...nunca me había dado cuenta de lo sola que me siento cuando no estás cerca"

 

-"Jamás te dejaría sola"- le respondió tomando su mano-"ni antes, ni ahora, ni en el futuro. Eres mi mejor amiga"- La mujer no paró de llorar de inmediato, de hecho, parecía que la frase le había causado más dolor. Pero luego de varios sollozos, se detuvo. Garrus la ayudó a sentarse y se miraron directamente.

 

Shepard se acercó a él lentamente, haciendo que el corazón de Garrus se agitara. Sin esperarlo, Shepard lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo simple, pero sincero y lleno de cariño.

 

Por su parte, Garrus le correspondió y trató de no pensar en la situación. En ese sólo momento había ganado y perdido. Ganó nuevamente la amistad de Shepard, aquella  que valoraba por sobre todas las cosas. Pero ganar aquello inevitablemente le hacía perder la oportunidad de amarla como él quería. 

 

Aun así, se conformaba con estar a su lado, apoyándola en cualquier situación que se le presentara. 

 

Cuando se separaron, él le levantó su puño para que ella lo chocara.

 

-“¿Amigos?” - Shepard respondió inmediatamente, sonriendo.

 

-“Amigos. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen: _No hay Shepard sin un Vakarian_ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, fic lectores!. Un nuevo capítulo está acá y realmente espero les guste :D 
> 
> Debo decir que no estoy segura cuando subiré el siguiente. Definitivamente será este año xd, pero tendré menos tiempo a causa de mi trabajo. Sin embargo, ahorraré tiempo para completar esta historia. Lo prometo.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Besitos en la frente a todos. <3


	4. Revelación

La vida iba bien. Se supone que debería ir bien. Había hecho las paces con Shepard y acordaron ser amigos nuevamente.

 

 

Maravilloso.

 

 

Y sin embargo, Garrus sentía que en cualquier momento se tiraría por la escotilla de la basura para sumergirse en lo más profundo del universo.

 

 

La nave estaba estacionada en la Ciudadela y Shepard en tierra cumpliendo con la misión. El hecho de que ambos estuvieran nuevamente en buenos términos no hizo que la comandante cambiara la constitución de su grupo, así que el turiano tuvo que ver cómo Shepard arreglaba su equipamiento mientras bajaba en el ascensor con Thane y Kasumi. Él solo se despidió desde la barra de Rupert con un gesto de su mano.

 

 

\- “Éxito en la misión…que les vaya bien… adiós…Maldita sea”- lo último sólo lo dijo una vez que la puerta del ascensor estuvo cerrada.

 

 

\- “¡Hey!, no maldigas en mi espacio de trabajo”- Rupert se dirigió a Garrus con el ceño fruncido.

 

 

\- “¿Por qué? ¿La comida puede ofenderse?”- el cocinero se encogió de hombros.

 

 

\- “No lo sé. Me da la impresión de que ese guiso puede estar vivo”- lo mencionó al tiempo que señalaba un pocillo con una dudosa mezcla gris y verde.

 

 

\- “¿Cómo puedes hacer que algo se vea tan horrible?”- preguntó el turiano mientras tocaba con una cuchara el líquido viscoso del recipiente, que parecía retroceder cada vez que le acercaban el utensilio. Tal vez sí estaba vivo.

 

 

\- “Ya sabes, un poco de esto, mucho de aquello, revolverlo efusivamente…” – finalmente Garrus desistió de su análisis y pidió algo dextro…envasado. Rupert le lanzó una bolsa con el equivalente de las patatas fritas, pero turianas. Con ello se retiró de la sala.

 

 

No tenía mucho que hacer, así que se fue a conversar con Tali. No era que no le agradara el resto de la tripulación, pero sinceramente no parecían coincidir mucho con las aspiraciones de cada uno. Llegó a la batería principal y se encontró con Tali sentada en un rincón. Gabby y Kenneth seguían trabajando sin hablar ni una sola palabra, lo cual era muy raro.

 

 

-“¿Hola?”- dijo con cuidado Garrus. Los dos ingenieros se voltearon asustados y le sugirieron que bajara la voz haciendo múltiples gestos con las manos. Tali se puso de pie lentamente, mientras hablaba algo muy despacio en un idioma desconocido para él.

 

 

\- “Mi…cabeza”-Garrus soltó una ligera risa.

 

 

-“Parece que alguien no puede soportar bien la resaca”

 

 

-“Shhhh” – Tali se veía realmente mal. Eso era mucho considerando lo poco que podía ver del rostro de la chica.

 

 

– “Lo mismo le dije a estos dos…si vuelves a hablar, volaré tu cabeza de un disparo”

 

 

-“¿Con qué, exactamente?”- Tali iba desarmada, pero el aura asesina era bastante palpable. La amenaza, sin embargo, tuvo cero efectos en Garrus quien se acercó a ella.

 

 

–“Vamos, la Doctora Chakwas debe tener algo para tu dolor de cabeza”. Tali salió primero, seguida por Garrus, quien pudo escuchar respirar con alivio a los ingenieros humanos al ver salir a la quariana. Para Garrus fue divertido ver cómo la chica iba semi torcida, recitando múltiples palabras y pidiéndole al universo que dejara de sonar tan fuerte. Como supuso el turiano, la doctora le dio a Tali un líquido que le aliviaría los efectos de la resaca momentáneamente, pero debía descansar para que le hiciera efecto, así que la acostó en una camilla y la dejó dormir. Garrus no tenía qué hacer, así que se sentó en una silla cerca de Tali, disfrutando del silencio. Pasado algunos minutos, la doctora Chakwas, quien había salido buscando algunos materiales, volvió a la bahía médica, sorprendiéndose al ver que el turiano seguía en la habitación.

 

 

-“¿Algún problema, Garrus?”- el mencionado se crispó al escuchar la voz de la mujer, pues estaba dormitando hasta antes que ella ingresara.

 

 

-“Eh, no, no. Sólo quería acompañar a Tali”

 

 

-“Ya veo”- la doctora comenzó a rellenar unas despensas con gasas, botellas con diferentes líquidos y muchas bandas con medigel. Aquel recurso médico le trajo a la mente un recuerdo muy doloroso. Con toda la sutiliza que encontró, Garrus se dirigió a la mujer.

 

 

-“Perdón por la pregunta pero…”- Chakwas se giró a Garrus, colocando toda su atención en él. El nerviosismo del francotirador aumentó.- “Hace unos días Shepard vino a atenderse, creo…que sufrió una herida. ¿Era muy grave?” 

 

 

En un principio, la doctora pareció sorprenderse, pero luego se giró a los estantes nuevamente sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

 

 

-“Sabes que los reportes médicos de mis pacientes con confidenciales, ¿verdad?. Más aun aquellos que están relacionados con la comandante Shepard”

 

 

-“No quiero todo el diagnóstico médico, sólo si estará bien”- comentó Garrus. Chakwas rió silenciosamente.

 

 

-“Tranquilo, Garrus. Ella estará bien. Aunque si te preocupas tanto por ella, deberías ir a preguntarle directamente cuando vuelva.”

 

 

-“Si fuera tan fácil no se lo habría preguntado a usted”- La doctora se rió nuevamente, pero no añadió nada. Se quedó durante algunas horas en la bahía médica pensando en su vida mientras Tali roncaba sonoramente. La ansiedad iba a matarlo. Cansado de seguir en su estado vegetativo, decidió ir a tomar algo a la Ciudadela. Avisó a Joker que saldría de la nave, para que no se fuera sin él y marchó a paso lento.

 

 

La Ciudadela aún no estaba totalmente recuperada luego del ataque del Soberano, pero se habían abierto muchas tiendas nuevas en el Distrito Zakera. Garrus llegó justo al nivel 28, donde se encontraba el Bar. Ingresó a Dark Star sin mucho ánimo y se sentó en la barra donde un turiano entregaba las bebidas. Pidió un vaso de licor no muy fuerte, pero no se lo bebió de inmediato. Su mente iba y venía en constantes preguntas y afirmaciones sobre lo que pasaba a su alrededor.Los segadores, los recolectores, Cerberus, la Alianza, Shepard . Todo parecía sacado de la más compleja película de ciencia ficción, en la que la heroína lucha sola contra el universo para salvarlos a todos.

 

 

¿Y qué papel jugaba él en esa película?

 

 

La del amigo fiel, enamorado de la protagonista, que tiene que observar con resignación cómo ella se enamora de alguien que aparece de repente, le da un pequeño empujón y se convierte en todo su universo.

 

 

-Soy realmente patético- la declaración la hizo en voz alta mientras se bebía su alcohol de un solo trago.

 

 

-¿Garrus?- El turiano escuchó que alguien mencionaba su nombre desde su espalda. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a una mujer parada tras él. Su cabello era corto y rojizo, sus ojos verdes claros y llevaba un vestido largo color blanco y azul. En un principio, Garrus no la reconoció, pero cuando lo volvió a llamar por su nombre, notó su acento.

 

 

-“Doctora Michel”- Garrus se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la muchacha que se veía claramente feliz.

 

 

-“Sabía que había reconocido tu voz. ¿Cómo estás…? Hace años que no se nada de ti”- La mujer tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, posiblemente a causa de alcohol…pensó el turiano.

 

 

-“Bueno, estoy vivo. Y créame, eso es mucho. ¿Cómo ha estado usted?” - Garrus hizo un gesto con la mano para que ambos se fueran a sentar a una de las mesas que estaba cerca de ellos.

 

 

-“Ha sido todo un trabajo estar acá. El ataque del soberano dejó muchos heridos y eso incluyó a parte del personal médico, por lo que estuvimos bastante escasos de gente. Sin embargo, gracias a los aportes del Consejo, hemos recuperado el número y ya podemos atender sin problema. De hecho, hoy es mi primer día libre luego de meses.”

 

 

-“Ahora que lo pienso, creo que también es mi primer día libre”- comentó Garrus mientras pensaba en sus años con Shepard. Había tenido días de descanso antes, pero siempre prefería quedarse en la nave por si Shepard lo necesitaba.

 

 

-“Puede que sea parte del destino”- Mencionó muy despacio la doctora. Garrus no alcanzó a escuchar claramente lo que había dicho, pero para no parecer descortés por no prestarle atención, soltó un “Es posible”. La humana se puso aún más roja, pero trató de esconderse detrás de su copa de vino. Siguieron conversando sobre diversos temas durante algunas horas, hasta que la Omniherramienta de Garrus sonó en señal de que había recibido  un mensaje.

 

 

_“Joker dice que estás en la Ciudadela. Hemos terminado nuestra misión. ¿Nos juntamos en el muelle?”_

 

 

Garrus se puso de pie de inmediato, asustando a su compañera.

 

 

-“¿Ocurrió algo?”- El joven se dio cuenta de la reacción que acababa de tener y se avergonzó un momento.

 

 

-“Lo siento…no…si…Debo volver a la nave. Ha sido un placer doctora. Que tenga un buen día”

 

 

-“Espera…¿puedo…puedo acompañarte hasta la salida?”- Garrus había avanzado unos pasos y vio que la mujer lo miraba con decisión.

 

 

-“Bueno, supongo que no hay problema”- Ella se puso de pie de un salto y le tomó el brazo al turiano. Caminaron a paso lento, lo que lo estresaba.

 

 

“ _Cálmate, tranquilo. ¿Por qué rayos tengo tanta urgencia de verla?_

_¿Es que mi deseo de estar a su lado no ha disminuido ni un poco, aun cuando sé que no tengo oportunidad?_ ”

 

 

La respuesta era obvia.

 

 

Salieron del bar tranquilamente, conversando de temas banales. Aunque Garrus no estaba totalmente consciente de qué es lo que ella decía.

 

 

-“Y entonces, el doctor me invitó a salir, pero yo le dije que mi corazón ya estaba ocupado por otra persona”.

 

 

-“Ya veo”- La doctora se detuvo de golpe.

 

 

-“Garrus…”

 

 

-¿Si…? - La doctora comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras caminaba. Ese gesto le recordó a Tali cuando estaba nerviosa.

 

 

-¿Garrus? – Su nombre ahora provenía de otro sector y con una voz muy reconocida por toda la galaxia. La cara del turiano se iluminó cuando la vio.

 

 

-“Oh, Shepard. Acá estoy” – La comandante se acercó hasta ellos alegremente.

 

 

-“Vaya, no sabía que estabas tan bien acompañado. ¿Cómo le va doctora?”.

 

 

-“Comandante, es un placer verla de nuevo. Es obvio que los rumores de su muerte eran falsos”.

 

 

-“No del todo. Sí estuve muerta, pero es una larga historia”- Shepard les sonreía misteriosamente. Garrus, que la conocía mejor, sabía que algo estaba escondiendo.

 

 

\- “Ya veo”- Comentó la doctora. Se produjo un silencio entre los tres. Shepard pasó su mirada desde la doctora hasta Garrus y viceversa. Y de pronto su expresión cambió.

 

 

-“Lo siento…creo…creo que interrumpí algo”- Shepard se veía confundida y culpable.

 

 

\- “Oh, no…no se preocupe. Garrus y yo sólo nos estábamos despidiendo.”- No sonaba muy convencida, por lo que la Comandante prefirió retirarse.

 

 

\- “Bueno, ha sido un placer. Cuídese Doctora, nos vemos”- Y se dio media vuelta. Garrus vio como Thane le decía algo y los tres, junto a Kasumi subieron a la nave.

 

 

\- “Ok, ya me voy. Fue bueno verla. Tenga cuidado doctora”. Se retiró inmediatamente luego de estrecharle rápidamente la mano. Estaba a punto de subir a la nave cuando la mujer le gritó.

 

 

-“¿Puedo escribirte?”- Garrus sólo se dio media vuelta y exclamó “Claro” mientras se despedía con la mano.

 

 

Ya en la nave, Garrus trató de serenarse. No era bueno que Shepard viera toda su ansiedad por volver a conversar con ella. Pero nunca había estado en esa situación. No tenía idea de cómo había ido la misión, qué había pasado, a quienes habían enfrentado y quería que ella se lo contara todo. Pensó en que ella posiblemente primero se daría una ducha y ya luego podrían conversar. 

 

Aún se emocionaba al saber que Shepard sólo le permitía entrar a él a su habitación. Recordó lo que le mencionó un día en que ambos estaban ebrios.

 

_"De ahora en adelante, solo tú y  mis amantes podrán entrar a mi habitación_ ". 

 

Rió nuevamente ante el recuerdo.

 

Ya con un plan trazado, Garrus fue hasta la bahía médica para ver a Tali. Para su sorpresa, la quariana ya estaba despierta.

 

 

\- “Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos”- Tali bufó ante el comentario.

 

 

-“No es gracioso.” – Garrus se acercó a ella y se sentó en la misma silla en la que había dormitado horas antes. –“¿Pasó algo?”.

 

 

-“¿Por qué?”.

 

 

-“Tienes una expresión rara. ¿Qué hiciste?”. Garrus sintió la afilada mirada de Tali.

 

 

-“No hice nada. Salí y conversé algunas horas con la Doctora Michel. Luego me encontré con Shepard y volví”.

 

 

-“¿La doctora Michel? ¿Esa humana que está obsesionada contigo?”.

 

 

-“No está obsesionada. Es una buena persona”.

 

 

-“mmmm…”- El tono burlesco de Tali hizo que Garrus se sonrojara sin saber bien por qué.

 

 

-“Hey, déjame tranquilo”- La puerta de la bahía médica se abrió y ambos pusieron su atención en la entrada, pero no ingresó nadie. Se miraron y encogieron de hombros. - “¿Bueno, quieres ir a comer algo?”.

 

 

-“Sí, me muero de hambre”- Y se pusieron en marcha.

 

 

Luego de unas horas desde que habían vuelto, Garrus se dirigió hasta la habitación de Shepard. Llevaba una botella de alcohol y algunos aperitivos para que conversaran. Subió alegremente el ascensor hasta los aposentos de la comandante. Llamó a la puerta varias ocasiones, pero nadie salió. Pensó que posiblemente no estuviera ahí pero justo cuando iba a devolverse, EDI le habló.

 

 

-“La Comandante Shepard no puede atenderlo ahora.”

 

 

-¿Está bien, verdad?.

 

 

-“Sí, no hay problema”.

 

 

-“¿Sabe que soy yo quien está acá?”.

 

 

-“Así es. Y expresó que nadie podía molestarla. Cuando esté disponible, se lo notificará”.

 

 

-“Ok…”- Se dispuso a devolverse, pero una duda lo asaltó- “EDI, ¿Shepard está sola?”.

 

 

-“No”

 

 

El corazón de Garrus se encogió.

 

 

-“Thane está con ella hace unas horas”.

 

_"De ahora en adelante, solo tú y  mis amantes podrán entrar a mi habitación_ ".

 

El silencio le cortaba lentamente.

 

 

Se devolvió en su camino, tirando todo a la basura. 

 

 

Ahora, todo era claro y nada podía hacer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví  
> Tarde, avergonzada, pero volví.  
> Los amo y lo siento <3


End file.
